


Bertie Lends a Hand

by VTsuion



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Bertram "Bertie" Wooster Tries to Help, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion
Summary: Wooster goes to Jeeves for help and ends up trying to help Jeeves a little in return.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves & Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Bertie Lends a Hand

“Jeeves,” I said, barging into my man’s lair in something of a flurry, “I hope you are operating at peak, because I’m in the soup already and worse threatens on the horizon.”

“Sir?” He made to stand, but I waved him down.

I had caught Jeeves in the midst of polishing the silver, not that it looked like it needed any polishing, spic and span as it was, but Jeeves has his ways and I had no intention of interrupting. Instead, I joined him at the workbench.

“It’s like this,” I began, and plunged into the matter with fervor, knowing very well that though all was opaque to me, to Jeeves it would no doubt be clear as day. So great was my agitation, however, that I could not sit still for long. As I spoke, my idle hands found a stray butter knife and with some vague inclination toward helpfulness, I picked up a spare rag and set at it.

Though I have no doubt that his attention hardly faltered, Jeeves’s gaze slowly fell from my eyes to stare aghast at the cutlery twirling about in my hands.

“Sir?” Jeeves cut across my narrative - rather fittingly like a knife.

“Yes, Jeeves? Do you see the solution already? Is all plain to you where a lesser man might falter?”

“No, sir. I don’t mean to interrupt, but might I ask what you are attempting to do with that butter knife?”

“Oh, you know, give it an old polish, what?” I gave the silver a demonstrative rub, though it didn’t seem to have much of an effect.

“Sir?”

“Just thought I’d give a helping hand, you know.”

“That is very kind, sir. But in the future, it may be best if you left the polishing to me. I fear the knife is dirtier than when you began.”

“Oh dash it all!” I put down the knife perhaps a little more vehemently than I ought and Jeeves cringed at the clatter.

“Perhaps you’d best keep to narrating, sir.”

“Alright.” I paused. “You’re sure there isn’t anything I can do?”

“If you insist, the cutlery does need to be put away when it’s been cleaned.” Jeeves pointed out the box, and it seemed clear enough to me.

“Righto!” I exclaimed, and set about my task with gusto. I found something invigorating about honest work and I made a note to try it more often. It didn’t hurt that Jeeves was watching me with something that almost looked like fondness.

“You were saying about Miss Bassett, sir?” he prompted.

“Rather!” I said, and plunged back into detailing my troubles, though they didn’t seem nearly so pressing now that Jeeves was on the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ohrather](https://ohrather.tumblr.com/)‘s very sweet [fanart](https://vtsuion.tumblr.com/post/622285096736735232/oh-well-carry-on-then-ill-return-when-youre). I just couldn’t get the image of Wooster trying to help with the silver out of my head.


End file.
